


too much too quick

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, Vomiting, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: sometimes you gotta be careful when you're sucking dick. But sometimes you're into it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	too much too quick

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for everyone that reads my normal fics and then gets slapped in the face with this

The air is filled with ragged pants and moans. A tan hand tangles in Mega's hair and another cups his cheek. Skeppy smirks as he slides deeper into the shorter boy's throat. "Oh god- mm-" He bit his lip and bucked his hips upwards, pushing Mega's head down. The boy let out the smallest whine, drool dripping from his chin and landing on his lime green scarf.

He opened his left eye, staring up at Skeppy with just the sweetest expression on his face. His right one opened as he felt the tip of Skeppy's dick hit the back of his throat. He let out a gag, feeling acid bubble up in his stomach. He ignored it. 

He moaned around the other's cock, bringing his hands up to stroke the base. He obviously couldn't take him all at once, so this was a good alternative. He slowly slid the other's dick out of his mouth with an audible pop, giving him long strokes and kissing the tip. He could taste precum on his tongue. He sucked on the head before slowly moving down again, relishing in the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

"A-ah- fuck- You're such a good whore…" Skeppy rubbed Mega's cheek and smiled down at him. He looked so pretty, on his knees just for him, in nothing but his signature navy jumper and lime scarf. His soft thighs clasped around Skeppy's legs, and he could feel the other rolling his hips against him, trying to gain any sort of friction. 

The slightest movement of Skeppy's leg made Mega melt, feeling him brush ever so gently against his clit. He whimpered around the other's cock, bobbing his head up and down. Skeppy's hands slowly began to guide Mega's head quicker and deeper. Mega gagged again, his throat tightening around the other's shaft. "Fuck, fuck, don't stop-"

Skeppy's fingers twitched a bit as he slammed the boy's head down onto him. Mega let out what sounded like a shaky moan as he felt a warm, sticky liquid coat his tongue. He pulled off of him and panted heavily with his tongue out. Cum dripped from the tip and Skeppy smiled. "God, you look gorgeous." His voice was shaky, a bit raspy too. 

Mega closed his mouth suddenly, his whole upper body being thrusted forward as he felt bile rise to his throat. He turned away from Skeppy and suddenly felt a sourness on his tongue accompanying the saltiness of the cum on his tongue. His mouth opened and he let the bile and stomach acid leave his body. A couple seconds later, there was a bit of a puddle on the floor unfortunately. 

Mega's eyes widened as he turned back to apologize. Skeppy didn't look upset though, and he cupped Mega's cheeks and tilted his chin up. He wiped vomit off his lips and used his thumb to open Mega's mouth. There was still a bit of his cum costing the other's tongue, but it was mixed in with bile and vomit. Just the sight made him want to throat fuck the boy again, so hard that he'd throw up again. "You have no right to be this pretty." He whispered. 

A rose coloured shade of blush creeped onto Mega's cheeks. He did not expect that. But...that didn't mean he didn't like it. He slowly nodded as a loopy, sheepish smile rose to his face. 

Skeppy chuckled, and planted a kiss on Mega's forehead. 

"You're adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> mintzi I know for a fact you'll like this


End file.
